


Its Just Business

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Loss, Death, F/M, Mild Gore, Trail of Blood, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: The Immediate Murder Professionals has another job.Blitzo thinks they did a good job.Moxxie is just happy to go home.
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Its Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Whumptober! Or at least...its the fic that was supposed to be for Day 10...if I wasn't late...

He ran as fast as he could, desperately trying to keep going even as his vision started to blur. Everything hurt, especially his abdomen, where it felt like he’d been stabbed. Because he has. His blood was soaking through his dress shirt, changing it from a crisp white into a bright red, and dripping on the floor. As if he was in a horror movie, there was a trail of his blood that led right to him, making him an easy target. Still, he kept on running. 

Running was the only thing he could think to do, in his adrenaline and blood loss addled mind, so that’s what he did. He had to run away from those madmen; those devils. He could still hear them chasing after him. He had to run away from those red skinned murderers. 

They suddenly came after him with no warning, heartlessly telling him it was just business. He barely just managed to get away, but he wouldn’t be able to keep up for long, he had already lost a lot of blood, and he was quickly losing even more. If he could just get to someone–

His legs finally gave out on him and he fell face first into the pavement. Suddenly, those devils were upon him. The last thing he saw was a blurry vision of their red skin before he finally passed out.

\----

“Well, that’s another job well done, wouldn’t you say guys?” Blitzo spoke to his employees, as he stabbed the target one last time.

“Yes sir! The job was very well done!” Millie agreed cheerfully.

“It would have gone better if you didn’t decide to fool around and let the target run, sir,” Moxxie snidely commented. 

“Hey, don’t be such a downer, Moxxie. Besides, it made the job more fun that way.” Blitzo grinned. 

Moxxie just rolled his eyes. Millie put a hand on his shoulder. “Oh come on, sweetie. You gotta admit, the running did make it more fun.”

Moxxie quietly sighed in resignation, then looked fondly at his wife. He couldn’t be upset with her, she was too wonderful. Their boss’s antics were annoying, but with their current job done, he could finally go back home with his wife. Provided that Blitzo didn’t decide to invade their home again. 

Moxxie swore that if he did, it would be _his_ blood on the floor next. Boss be damned.


End file.
